Elysium
by Tibbar Sabertooth
Summary: The Elysium Plains were the final resting place for the worthy, this will probably make more sense nearing the end... Was that a spoiler? Bleh...
1. Falling

**-Elysium-**

**A/N- **This is my first Moulin Rouge fanfic, so please be kind and review! Okay, I've done two versions of this chapter, the other version is chapter three... (I don't mind constructive criticism, though no flames please!) Finally, thanks to alatariel-ancalimon for the great title... Also, CHEERS to Kirsti, my great friend, reader and music guru!

**Disclaimer-** The Moulin Rouge is not mine, but the genius' Baz Luhrmann... etc etc...

* * *

'Stop here boy,' hissed Harold, seizing Christian's wrist; forcing him to turn his back towards the audience. 'Damn it, Christian! What the hell do you think you're playing at?' He spat, slowly sinking his thick nails deeper into Christian's wrist.

'Don't stop me Harold,' replied Christian coolly, raising his hands and twisting them hard, locking Harold's fingers. 'It might hurt your pride if you do,' he smiled, bending each finger back a little further. Harold flinched.

'You don't know what you're doing,' muttered Harold, sweating with the effort of trying to break free; but Christian easily overpowered him again, forcing him into obedience.

Leaning in, Christian's voice was dangerously low as he whispered softly into Harold's ear, 'Don't worry about me Zidler, I know exactly what I'm doing,' and with a pat on the back Christian straightened, dumping the old man at his feet. Nodding politely with a threatening calm towards a bewildered Satine, he gestured for her to do something to fill in the tense silence.

_Never knew I could feel like this_...

'Goodbye Satine,' said Christian lightly, as he brushed Harold's sweaty hands off his knees. Satine's voice faltered for a second, the sound of money being crumpled by feet echoed throughout the hall as Christian strode off the stage and into the aisle. Throwing off his coat at the feet of the Duke, Christian smiled inwardly as people sat gawping stupidly at him like landed fish. _She is nothing_._ Love is nothing_; _just a cruel game_...

Looking over his shoulder he saw Zidler scrambling to his feet furiously gesturing to people backstage, but this was all lost to Christian as his gaze met Satine's. _Come what may_ she mouthed, but Christian just shook his head. Suddenly, chaos broke out: Toulouse was there swinging on a rope like a monkey, bellowing something out with all his might. The dancers had taken up the Plan B dance moves and Warner had somehow managed to fall on top of Zidler - the audience was in hysterics.

The uproar on the stage was slowly dying down, taking the opportunity Christian reached forwards, pushed open a single door and slipped through. His coat was billowing around him like the flurry of flakes that had rushed to greet him; closing his eyes he rested his forehead and the palm of his hand flat against the door and closed it with a final click. Closing the door was strange, it was as if he had stepped into another world. The silence was overpowering. Turning, he tried to listen to the comforting whisper of the wind and allowed himself a grim smile.

The snow was falling gently.

* * *

**A/N-** Yeah, I know it's short - but shorts sweet, right? (haha) Next chapter is up!


	2. Until We Meet Again

**-Elysium-**

**A/N- **Bleh,

**Disclaimer-**You've heard it all before, but... The Moulin Rouge is not mine but the one and only Baz Luhrmann's. Though Ewan McGregor...

* * *

The Hall was silent. A heavy, expecting silence. Slowly the blanket of silence lifted and the buzz of confusion started. Months of endless rehearsals and hard work gone to waste, though she didn't care, why should she?

Harold quickly shuffles to Satine's side, making a quick-witted remark that sends a scatter of laughter around the audience.

'Satine, please! Don't stop now; remember, the show must go on! He's lost faith Satine. He's gone.' whispered Harold, holding his eyes level with Satine's.

'No Harold, he may be lost, but I have to guide him back. I have to... I'm sorry,' she cried, brushing aside the loose strands of her hair from her eyes, 'I'm so sorry.'

Angrily wiping aside something from her cheek; determined, she hastily got up and fled from the hall, not caring about the whispers and glares from the turning audience, only leaving time to cast back one sad glance at Harold and the crew. Satine knew that as soon as she stepped out of the hall she wouldn't, couldn't, be accepted again. Never.

Reaching out, Satine grabbed the door handle and pushed, a wave of coolness and a flurry of flakes rushed in to greet her. Stepping outside, she didn't feel any regret, knowing that if she hadn't, she would be living in remorse for the rest of her life.

The snow was falling gently.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Muttering a curse, Christian dug his chin deeper into his scarf, pulling the collar of his coat up higher against the biting chill of the wind. At the moment the snow was just a gentle drift swirling downwards; constantly falling. He didn't notice though, his mind was blank but inside him a rage was boiling up. Setting his eyes onto his garret, he walked onwards, passing cleaners, drunkards and dancers on the way, once so familiar now seeming surprisingly strange and distant.

Suddenly a noise broke his trance like state, it was the crunching of snow under a pair of boots. Compared to his deep breathing the other was drawing in rapid short breaths, which became louder as the person approached.

Turning around Christian saw Satine looking flushed, rapidly approach him. Making a snort of disgust he turned around and trudged onwards.

Who did she think she was? Hadn't she already done enough to cripple him? Though there was one other thought that he couldn't push out of his mind: was it his mind or was she sickly thinner?

'Wait, Christian!' gasped Satine, skidding to a halt in front of him; blocking his path.

Making no attempt to talk or stop Christian pushed past her, brushing her shoulder. Hearing a gasp and a muffled thud behind him Christian realised that he must have knocked harder than intended. But unlike before he wasn't at her side now, helping her, supporting her; he just carried on.

The snow was falling faster now, harder.

Suppressing a groan he walked faster, hardly unable to keep all of the hate inside him as he heard a scramble behind him and felt a snowball impact with his shoulder.

'Christian! Why do you always have to be so damn arrogant all of the time? Why! Just listen, don't you remember what we promised each other? Come what may...' yelled Satine, groaning in frustration at the sky.

Feeling yet another snowball, though this time at his head he lashed out, letting all of his rage out.

'God Dammit Satine! Don't you understand? This isn't just like...'

'No Christian, no!' cried Satine looking despairingly at the clear night sky, very opposite to her mind and emotions at the moment which were in turmoil. 'It's you who is the one who doesn't understand! Don't you get it? Everything that has happened was because I had no choice! I was taking the roll of the puppet for the Duke; and yes, I admit that I was a fool to believe in his words not yours; but I was afraid for you... For us.' she ended, looking down again at Christian, whose face showed a mixed amount of confusion. Finally he let out an explosive breath and shook his head, letting it drop. The soft flakes falling slowly off his head.

'So, what do you want? Forgiveness?' he murmured, looking up and making eye contact with her, 'Love? Sympathy? What Satine? Me to whisper into your ear how sorry I am? Oh, look at that, there goes that stupid, penniless writer again, he's got everything mixed up again, no changes there! But hey, of course, _you_ haven't done anything wrong have you?' He cried, kicking mindlessly at the snow with his feet. He didn't even know what he was saying, the words were tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop himself; but he carried on, it felt good.

The snow was now whipping up around them.

'Well I'm sorry, but no...' faking a smile, he met Satine's desperate eyes yet again, 'something inside me has broken, and, well,' cried Christian looking everywhere for the right phrase, anywhere that was apart from Satine's eyes, 'and, well, I really don't think any amount of words can change that. I'm a broken man Satine, and to be frank, I'm not sure whether I can trust anyone; or love anyone as deeply as I loved you.' He paused, allowing the sentence to sink in.

Satine just stood there; dumbstruck as Christian walked off into the night. Looking up, she made no attempt to brush away the rain that was falling freely onto her face. Not thinking anything strange of the cloud free sky.

The snow was dying down now.

Turning, Satine stumbled back down the street. How could this be happening to her? She had tried; she had tried so hard to make him see, to make him believe like he once did.

Reaching out a hand to steady herself, her fingers brushed the rough brickwork, the rough surface scratching into her palm. She could hear her boots crunching on the snow and someone coughing, _was it her?_ Though she couldn't see anything, everything was so blurred.

Nothing made any sense any more.

Halting, Satine slipped on the ice, skidding to an undignified halt in the middle of the road. Her hair was tumbling onto her face, the strands mixing with the tears that were streaming down her face. Sitting in a crumpled heap, Satine wept uncontrollably, tasting the salty tears as they trickled into her mouth. Her hands were frozen as they dug deeper into the snow, as if searching for something forever lost.

Then, as if the wind was whispering her name she heard it, _Satine!_ and then again, _Satine..._ cocking her head, she looked upwards. Then she saw him. Christian. Running back towards her, calling her name, _Satine! _There he was; running back to her, feeling an overwhelming wave of relief and joy Satine began to giggle.

Staggering in circles Satine threw her hands outwards and began to laugh hysterically, a sense of righteousness overwhelming her.

Finally skidding to a halt, she turned her head towards him, a smile curling the edge of her lips. No, wait... something was wrong. Narrowing her eyes so then she could see through the thin curtain of snow, she could see him running. His face showed determination and a... _sadness?_

The snow was now picking up speed and dropping; as if unsure of what to do.

Seeing Satine giving him an odd look Christian shouted once more, trying desperately to get her full attention. _'Satine! Move! Satine...'_

Though deep down he already knew it was too late.

That was the last time Christian ever saw Satine alive.

It had happened so quickly, he had barely any time to register what was happening before he realised that he was already running towards her, desperately calling her name.

But in that instant he knew what to do, what meant the most to him, and how foolish he had been. But this time Christian knew that he had already nearly lost his first chance, and he wasn't going to let the second slip pass him if he could help it. He wasn't going to watch her leave him forever.

Out of the snow Satine saw Christian hurtling towards her, his coat billowing out against the wind as if trying to drag him back, to try and stop him from coming.

And then it happened. In that instant Satine's life changed, and she didn't even have the time to register it, just to watch it fly by.

In that moment several things happened all at once, in the distance she could hear the skidding of a carriage, turning her head abruptly, she winced as her long hair whipped her face. She saw a carriage skidding out of control on the road in front of her. She could see the face of the horrified driver as the horse and carriage were hopelessly trying to change direction.

_3 seconds..._

Satine was glued to the spot, full of a useless dread. Just like a frightened animal. Paralysed with horror and the knowledge of the inevitable she just stared at the desperate face of the driver and the wide-eyed expression of the horse as it lost it's footing and flew though the air. But when she was just a yard away the unthinkable happened.

_... 2 ..._

Seeing that it was too late, Christian did the only thing he could. Lunging forwards he bashed into Satine's side with such a force that it knocked her completely off her feet, sending her for the second time that day sprawling on the floor in a heap. Glancing, Christian knew that it was too late for him. Watching the uncontrolled carriage hurtle forwards, he didn't feel an overwhelming sense of sadness, but a true sense of pure peacefulness.

_... 1 ..._

Death came instantly.

Winded, Satine looked at Christian's face a split second after the full impact had hit him. Time went slowly for Satine.

His handsome face was now contorted with pain.

The carriage hit him with a force that made him fly through the air, along with the horse and carriage. Still turning, the carriage spun on it's side, trapping Christian's body in the mess of reins, horses and splintered wood. He hit the wall with a sickening crack and slumped to the ground. The once pure snow now in contrast with the drops of vivid red.

And just like that, time went back to it's normal pace.

Standing there, Satine felt nothing; but whimpered pathetically at her inability to react, she couldn't even move. Her vision was too blurry anyway, and a violent coughing fit was taking over her whimpers. A harsh cough sent her shaking to her knees; panicking she looked around, feeling the cold ground around her with her hands.

Everything had gone too fast, but it was too late to reflect now. Too late for anything. In the distance she could hear a buzz of confused shouting, seeming more distant even when she strained her ears to hear. Was anyone looking at her? She tried to speak but instead a trickle of blood came out of her mouth. Satine had no time left to muse as unconsciousness slowly over took her.

The last thing Satine could remember was looking up and seeing nothing but a blinding white light.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Waking up, Satine rolled over; preparing herself to feel the pain in her chest that she felt every time after one of her silly coughing fits. But was surprised when none came.

Blinking, Satine raised a hand in front of her face to block out the brilliant light around her, she felt at peace with herself and everything around her; that was only until she remembered what had happened the night before.

'No,' whispered Satine, feeling a lone tear trickle down her cheek.

'Satine?' whispered a familiar voice, 'are you okay?'

Eyes now wide open, Satine shot up from her position and cast a glance at everything around her; she was sitting in a field of hazy translucent grass, a light breeze playing with her hair.

Her eyes met Christian's, who was leaning lazily against a tall tree near her with one eye open.

'Are you sure your okay?' he enquired, casting her an odd glance.

'I'm... I'm... You're... You...' she stuttered, unable to collect her thoughts.

'Yes... You are you, and I am me... Well, at least I was the last time I looked!' he laughed, 'Are you sure your okay?'

'Yes... Fine... I must be dreaming...' she muttered. Casting him a sober glance as she spoke, 'I... I just had a horrible nightmare!' she stuttered. Realising that she was crying she angrily brushed aside the offending tear, 'and, well... I dreamt that you had... Had an... an accident, and that you had... had...' she mumbled, not able to trust herself anymore if she spoke.

Casting her a sympathetic glance, Christian answered, 'well... I did... Consider it a dream. Anyway,' he added, giving her one of his lop-sided grins, 'it doesn't really matter now, because every moment with you is a moment in heaven.'

* * *

**A/N-**Yep, so melodramatic that it's turned into mush! Fini! Just thought that there wasn't enough Christian bashing out there... haha


	3. Original First Chapter

**-The Original First Chapter-**

**A/N- **Okay, this is what I originally had for the beginning of the fic. I got rid of it because it seemed way too cheesy for me (so I'm unsure why I kept the rest of the fic...) plus I'm not too fond of 1st person fics. And, I prefer Christian when he's darker and in more control... :P (That sounds wrong i know...)

**Disclaimer-** The Moulin Rouge is not mine -...- but the genius' Baz Luhrmann... Actually, apart from the story I own nothing... apart from one mad rabbit. (haha)

* * *

_Never knew I could feel like this..._

There she is, on the stage; spectacular in every way... though I feel nothing, nothing but this cold cruel emptiness inside me, eating away at me, making me feel more incomplete at every passing second.

She is nothing.

Love is nothing.

Just a cruel game.

_It's like I've never seen the sky before, __  
__Want to vanish inside your kiss_...

Yet for some reason I stop again, I can hear the pain and loss in her voice echoing around the hall. It seems so, so... it doesn't matter now; I was a fool to believe.

It all ends today; yes, it all ends today.

_Every day I'm loving you more and more, __  
__Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_

I'm stopping, but I don't know why. I look at her eyes, her perfect deep blue eyes, eyes that draw me closer to her, though every fibre in my being is screaming at me to stop and turn.  
_  
__Come back to me and Forgive Everything!_  
... _Seasons may change, winter to spring, _  
_I Love You_...  
_'Til the end of time_...

I know what to do now, my mind is clear, empty of her poison. She is looking at me expectantly, God, It's so frustrating! She's so used to getting her own way, and just like a puppy I followed her every command. Turning I reach forward and slam the door. I can hear it echoing throughout the hall, and I allow my self a grim smile.

* * *

**A/N-** So, this is what I first had... Which do you prefer? Personally I prefer the darker Christian, meh! Please tell me in your review! Hint hint, nudge nudge


End file.
